


Does She Have Your Eyes?

by ProcrastinatingTimeLord



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Protective Gabby, Protective Jay, Romance, single mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingTimeLord/pseuds/ProcrastinatingTimeLord
Summary: AU: Frankly, Gabby did not want to go out. It would just remind her of everything she couldn't have because of what she already had. But who said Jay Halstead was a typical guy?





	Does She Have Your Eyes?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Youtube fanvid AU of Jay and Gabby and what seemed to be her child from Matt who left her. So I wanted to try that. Matt isn't in the firehouse. Hermann is truck 81's lieutenant. This is early season two so Leslie is still alive.
> 
> I personally loved this ship a lot so when this idea came into mind I knew I had to do it.
> 
> fanvideo link: watch?v=Jd6bzhx9m40
> 
> The video was just a preview but it never was finished so I figured someone should make it.
> 
> I don't own anyone besides Ally, everything else belongs to Chicago Fire creators.
> 
> Title from song in the fanvideo by Kerri Clark
> 
> here we go!

Life wasn't easy.

But there again, Gabby never saw this situation coming.

Raising a 5 year old on your own would never be easy.

But she loved it anyways.

The sacrifices were not so bad when you just didn't think about them.

Her life was centered around the firehouse and home. She never got out.

She wasn't totally on her own, her brother Antonio was always there for her so was her mother.

"C'mon Dawson!" Hermann badgered. He was low on staff tomorrow and Gabby was one hell of a bartender.

"I've got Ally at home..."

"You don't have any babysitter?" Leslie asked.

"Well, I do, but I bet he's busy..."

As usual she was referring to Antonio.

Frankly, Gabby did not want to go out. She had not dated in six years and no sane person wanted her problems.

(The next night at 7:00 pm.)

Gabby heard a knock at the door.

"Tonio?"

"Hey Gabs."

"Why are you here?"

"To relieve you of Ally patrol so you can go to Molly's."

"Wait..."

"Shay called, I'm happy she did, you need some time off sis."

Gabby stood there for a second.

He tilted his head prompting her to smile.

"I'll be back..."

"Ok, thank you sooo much Tonio!" She gave him a peck on the cheek as she ran out the door.

"AYE! DAWSON!" A familiar voice called out.

7:45 and Severide was already drunk.

Gabby got right along with pouring drinks and mixing concoctions ect. For the 5 people not at game day.

"Can I send two long island ice teas over there?" A younger teenage like voice called down the bar.

The younger guy had a scruffy yet light shadow with beautiful blue eyes.

Gabby's eyes trailed to behind the shoulder of his grey flannel. Two girls sat there talking to one another.

" Ice teas? You think this is jersey shore spring break. Girls like a guy who knows his drinks, scotch."

"Really? What they drinking now?

"Uuuuuhhhhh..." She laughed in defeat, "Sea breezes.."

The guy smiled.

"I thought so..."

"Two long island ice teas coming up."

When she set the glasses on the counter the girls were gone.

"Scotch?" Gabby asked.

"Scotch."

She chuckled.

His good manners and fine appearance did not go unnoticed by the Dominican woman.

A couple nights later Mrs. Dawson wanted to keep Ally for the night. Gabby found herself at the bar again

She saw the guy from the other night walk into the bar.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Long Island Ice Tea." She teased.

He smiled.

"Mock all you want but that drink suits this place."

"So you're saying this place is outdated and we only exist to get you drunk quick..."

Jay chuckled.

"No, more that you're fun and sweet and unpretentious."

She hinted a smile.

"Nice recovery."

He gave his signature smile she had seen last time.

'Don't do it Gabby... Ally doesnt need this... He probably hates kids...'

'No, he seems like a nice guy, I bet he would like her.'

"Well who said this would last?'

"So, there's a scotch tasting party this weekend, would you like to join me?"

Taking a moment he looked at her.

"I'd love to."

About a week later Gabby found out that Jay was one of the guys trying to get money out of Molly's.

"Good going Gabs, you attract criminals...'

Then she found out he was a cop.

A week later from that she was holding a phone to Jay's ear as she tried to stop the bleeding in his shoulder.

Jay Pov (after the incident)

Keeping his own cool was not easy.

First they threatened his girl. The. Decided to point a gun at her?

Hell no.

Sitting in the back of the Ambo Jay knew this changed things.

But he still wanted her.

"Intelligence, I want Intelligence."

"Well, we will see what we can do about that." Antonio winked as he left the two alone.

Jay took a breath, as Gabby looked around.

'Here it goes'

"You know, this doesn't have to change things for us."

(AN: here's where we go AU)

She smiled nervously.

"I think it does."

Then she went on to make some lame speech about her brother's relationship

"I don't usually go undercover, besides your brother and his wife aren't us. I still want you."

She looked off in the distance.

"Come back to Molly's tonight. We will be cleaning up, I will have your answer then."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? I didnt really have any opportunities to expand creatively with this chapter but please tell me of you think this should continue.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
